Where is the Love
by Tomb Robber Yuki
Summary: Yui has a dream... A dream of her past life and when she awakes things are not what they seem...
1. C ya Kura

Heya! This is my first fic, so don't flame me if ya don't like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh. All I own is Yui and Yuki.  
  
Yui got up from her bed and went over to the table. She turned quickly as her door creaked open. "Bakura? What are you doing up so late?"  
"News Flash! I'm always up this late." He strode over to the window and starred out in the nothingness. " Yui. You do know that Malik and Yuki will be back shortly, Right?"  
She just nodded and lit the lamp by her bed. Looked into her mirror and saw how dirty her face was. "Bakura? What if they don't get what you want?" She said picking up her brush.  
"Yuki will succeed. It's Malik I'm worried about." He said laying his head on the window. "Well that does make a lot of sense, considering that Malik has done this about twice and Yuki? I totally loss count." She said brushing her reddish-blonde hair.  
" I also have faith in Yuki she HAS been here with me for the longest ya know." He said still starring into the darkness.  
I think the darkness comforts him Yui thought. She moved over to the window and rubbed his Back. Instantly he moved away.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He said backing away from her. " I don't like people touching me." He added walked out of the room.  
Yui almost followed him, but held the thought. "Bakura.Why are you so worried?" She thought outloud to herself.  
  
So did ya like it? Plz review. It helps. Lol. 


	2. Where is she!

Yea! My second Chappie! * Does a little whirly finger thingie * So I don't own YGO I only own Yui and Yuki.  
  
Suddenly Yui turned to look out her window as her friend rode by on her horse. "Yuki?" she asked the air. She ran outside to see who or what was coming. Bakura suddenly jumped out in front of her.  
"Yui! Stop! That's not Yuki and Malik! It's the Royal guards! You don't want to be executed do you?"."GET BACK IN HERE!" He yelled at her as she slipped by him.  
"Sorry Bakura, But I hate being left behind. I just want to have some fun." She said as she disappeared into the darkness.  
"Yui! Why do I haft to be responsible for her?" He said as he approached the door. " Wait, I'm not, that's Yuki's job." He turned and lay on the couch. There he fell asleep.  
About 3 hours later he awoke to pounding on the door. "BAKURA UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!" "Oh great, Yuki's in a bad mood...Or so I think." He mumbled as he went to open the door.  
As soon as he unlocked it, the door flew open. " It took you long enough!" Yuki said as she burst though the door. Malik came in after her. He re-opened the door.  
"Bakura? Are you okay?" Malik asked as he helped him out of the door. O.O " I'm Okay I guess..." He said. Yuki was rampaging through her room. They strode over to her bedroom door and peered in, just as a shoe came up and smacked Bakura in the face.  
"Are you okay now?" Malik asked snickering.  
"."Bakura got up and grabbed Yuki's arm just as she was about to throw another one in Malik's face. "You have something against us or something?" Bakura snapped at her.  
"No." She answered coldly. She got up and sat on her bed. "Where's Yui? Isn't she supposed to be here?" She questioned Bakura.  
"Well.She said something like "I hate being left behind". "I want to have some fun." Or something like that." He said as he shrugged. " I guess she doesn't like me."  
"THAT DOESN'T TELL ME WERE SHE IS!" She said as she went up to him and grabbed him by his collar. "Where is she?" she asked coldly. "Where is my best friend?"  
"How am I supposed to know? She ran off into the darkness, and I was to tired to follow her." He replied lazily. Yuki suddenly threw him aside, and grabbed her cloak. (A/N: Heh Heh. A cloak is like a coat just longer. Kinda like a trench coat.)  
"I'll be back went I find her.Or if I get bored." Yuki said as she rushed out the door. She Leapt onto her horse and strode off into the night. 


	3. Huh Yami has secret chambers?

YEAH MY THRIRD CHAPPIE! Heh heh. Don't mind me, yesterday I saw Arel and we were scaring everyone at the mall. God that was fun.. Guess I'm still hyper! Woo Hoo! Well anyway here's the 3rd chapter! By the way the bold Italics are thoughts  
  
Yui looked up at the palace's stone walls. They where taller than anything she had ever seen in her life. She wondered what she was doing here, but not even she knew. She climbed the large wall and sat there for a minute as if waiting for something. Suddenly, she swiftly and gracefully leapt over the walls, not knowing what they hid. She paused for a moment to determine her next move. Out of the corner if her eye she spotted a guard. He looked at her briefly. Quickly she summoned her kA to make her appear to him as invisible.  
  
Her kA surrounded her as if in a blanket. She looked up from her trance and moved instantly to make it as though he was seeing an illusion. Her movement allowed her to be able to sneak around without worrying. She walked through the hallways of the palace slowly, not missing anything she could see. She came upon several chambers that were somewhat familiar. In other word they were her standards, possibly belonging to a captured tomb robber working as a slave. Her BA was getting low so she let her kA return to its resting-place. She then had to worry, though she had several hidden knives a palace guard could easily take her out.  
  
Her intentions were just to play around with the Pharaoh, not cause him any harm. Though she did not know were his chambers lay in this labyrinth, she had an eerie feeling that they was close, yet hidden from her view. "I wonder.." Yui questioned looking at the old tapestry. She lifted to find.... A door! Am I good or am I good? She allowed her self into the hidden chambers; she instantly looked up at the skyscraper ceiling.  
  
"Hello, I didn't know I had company. How did you get in here!? Only the priests know about my hidden chambers here. Well anyway, who are you?" Asked what looked to be the Pharaoh.  
  
"Uh.Hi I'm Yui, and I really don't know how I came upon this place really." She answered in reply.  
  
" I'm Atemu, but you can call me Atem or Yami if you like. Well what is your reason for being here, Yui? I never saw you ever before so you are possibly a trespasser."  
  
" Is it possible that sometimes trespassers don't want any of your possessions?"  
  
" Yes. It can be possible, but why are you here exactly? Please tell at lease this. I don't intend to hurt you Yui."  
  
She hesitated for a moment and let out a loud sigh. " I came here to befriend you, I guess. The truth is I don't even know why I came here. Just destiny perhaps."  
  
" Well I guess that is an okay reason. So you are here only to befriend me and not take anything?" She nodded. " Well then there's no reason to worry then. I won't call the guards on you.yet. I'm just joking. So we're friends?" He said extending out his hand.  
  
"Friends." she said as she took it in a handshake. " Sooooo. Tell me about yourself Yami." She added letting go of his zealous hand. She sat down at the table he was sitting at as she waited for his answer.  
  
"Well let's see were shall I begin? I became Pharaoh about let's say 3 month ago. I am 17. I have a few friends here at the palace. One of them is you. Umm. I trying to capture a thief named Bakura." At this Yui emoticons jumped from happy to shock. " Is something wrong? Yui? Hello?" She must know him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." She said as she shook off the shock. Bakura is wanted?! What would make him? He hasn't stole anything in awhile at lease I think so. I wonder..  
  
" Yui you sure you're alright? You seem as if you saw a ghost or something." Yami asked comfortably.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Why is this Bakura fellow wanted?" She asked.  
  
Yami sighed. " Because he robbed my father's tomb and took my father with him. He challenged the whole royal court, and defeated every one but me. You see Yui; the palace is a very demented place." Yui laughed at this. " It is though! Enough about me, Yui why don't you tell me about you?" He asked nicely.  
  
" Well before I do tell you can I ask you not to tell a soul and remember that the past is my past?" Yami nodded. " Okay then. I ran away from my friends. They are tomb robbers. I wanted more excitement in my life cause I have never robbed a tomb. They thought of me as a weak and foolish mortal. The only person who cared was Yuki. Though you never want to get in her way when she's mad believe me." Yami chuckled at this. She continued. " I am 15. I am a friend of Bakura, Malik, and Yuki. Bakura scares me, Malik is a psycho, and Yuki has a temper that can burn through skin. Most of the time I don't consider them my friends. And I would like to have a second chance if you're willing to give."  
  
Yuki: Will Yami put her past behind him or will he have her executed? Yami: Now would I execute anyone? * Malik in the background screaming over a boiling lave pit.* Yami: Heh heh heh. * Has some very freaky evil look in his eyes * Yuki: ^-^; Well that all for now! See Ya! 


	4. Bye Yami

WHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO! HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY FOURTH CHAPTER! AND THE STUPID SIXTH GRADERS ARE GONE FOR THREE DAYS! THIS IS THE BEST! O so anyway here is my third chapter, you know my disclaimer, and enjoy it!  
  
Yami sat there in mere confusion. "I'll have to have a moment to think.Okay sure! A second chance? Sure! By the way you look very familiar.  
  
~ * FlashBack * ~  
  
The 7-year-old quickly ran up the old temples stone steps. This is my place. She thought. My place to finally get away. When she finally reached the top she paused very quickly, stood there in anger, and stared at the young Egyptian boy.  
  
"Who are you?!! What are you doing here?!! No one is supposed to know about this place except me! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE NOW!" She yelled at the spiky headed kid. But he just stood there and shook his spiky head. "Fine then I challenge you to a shadow game."  
  
"And where exactly are we supposed to duel? Hmm? You don't even seem strong enough!" He asked her.  
  
She just pointed at the temple. " I AM STRONG ENOUGH , I'M SEVEN! And that's were we are dueling! It's an old place were the shadow games were played anyway."  
  
The boy just shook his head " Sorry but I really don't have time for seven-year-olds, a ten year old is in higher authority and is better than you. Anyway I don't time for this. Come back when you're older tike."  
  
" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TIKE! YOU ARE GONNA HAVE A SHADOW GAME WITH ME RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, GOT IT? Unless you're scared to lose.."  
  
"Nope not scared at all. I'll have a shadow game with you just to prove you wrong." And with that he climbed the rest of the steps with her right on his heels. "By the way. What's your name?"  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was just wondering." He asked aimlessly  
  
"Fine. My name's Yui what's yours?"  
  
"Me you can call me Zen. Though it's not what my parents named me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah now lets get this thing started." And with that word they began. Yui summoned her Dark magician girl her beginning move. Zen just summoned his Dark magician. Weak I can beat it Yui thought. "ATTAK HER NOW DARK MAGICIAN DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" She took the blow in hard and fell. " Want to give up yet?" She just shook her head. " Okay then. Your move" She sat there and summoned her Dryad.  
  
"Go." She said as she though I'm gonna lose this I know it.  
  
" Fine by me." He said as he summoned winged dragon guardian of the fortress. "Attack her now! GO DARK MAGIC ON HER DRYAD! NOW ATTACK HER DIRECTLY FIRE BALL ATTACK!"  
  
She took it hard, and she fell back with a loud thud. There she blacked out.  
  
~ * End of Flash Back * ~  
  
Yui just sat there with her arms crossed.  
  
"Heh Heh. Now I remember. Guess those weren't very good memories for you eh?" asked Yami embarrassed at this. " I'm sorry."  
  
"It wasn't very good memories at all. YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOUR NAME WAS ZEN! But O well, doesn't matter now. I'm okay now. I was only seven." Yui got up and looked around. " Nice place ya have here." She picked up some papers. " What are these for?" She said turning towards Yami.  
  
"Oh Those? Those are letters to my friend Jou. Why do you ask?" He questioned.  
  
" Just wondering. Well I should be going, Bakura's probably gonna kill me when I get back." She turned to leave. " Well I'll see you later, maybe even tomorrow. Bye."  
  
~ * Meanwhile * ~  
  
" STUPID HORSE MOVE!!" Yuki screamed at Bakura's horse. "MOVE NOW! DON'T MAKE ME MOVE YOU MYSELF!!!" She stood there waiting and finally gave in and pulled at the reigns. "COME.. ON. YOU.STUPID.HORSE!!!!" But the horse didn't budge. "FINE I'LL WALK!!!" Yuki screamed in anger at the horse and set out on her own.  
  
"Bakura did you hear something?" asked Malik.  
  
"Nope"  
  
Yuki ran quickly through the desert looking for the large castle to appear out of the hills. Where are you? She thought. Come on, I know that's where you went Yui. I know you like the Pharaoh. I read it. She stopped and looked around for a moment in the blazing sun.  
  
" I waited all night for that horse to move and now she's probably there. Though I highly doubt it." She thought out loud to herself. And with that she continued her way to the palace.  
  
" Just wondering. Well I should be going, Bakura's probably gonna kill me when I get back." Yui turned to leave. " Well I'll see you later, maybe even tomorrow. Bye."  
  
Yui lifted the tapestry and then bumped into Yuki. "Heh heh.Hi?" Yuki just stood there and then she exploded.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! HOW COME YOU LEFT? WHY DIDN'T BAKURA STOP YOU?!" Yuki screamed at the top of her lungs in pure anger. Just then Yami came out.  
  
"What's happening here?" Yami turned to Yui. "Is this.Yuki?" Yui nodded. "How did I know."  
  
"How do you. Wait never mind" She turned to Yui" Come on we got to get home. Bakura and his horse will pay for this. Yui come on we got to go now." Yuki started to summon her kA.  
  
Yui turned to leave, but paused and turned back. " Bye Yami, I'll be back later. I know it. Bye.." And she summoned her kA and disappeared. 


	5. uh

HEY AGAIN! Okay I'll skip the junk and here's the 5th chapter....^0^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO Kazuki Takahashi does...  
  
As soon as they walked through the door, Yuki scowled at Yui. "Why did you run away from here, Yui? Huh? Why did you do it?"  
Yui looked down. " I don't know..." She looked up suddenly. " Hey, Yuki? Where's Bakura and Malik?"  
" They were here when I left..."  
"You don't think they..."  
" I think so..." As soon as Yuki said that, they both turned and grabbed their cloaks, and hurried out the door. Yuki unhitched her horse, while Yui did the same for hers. They got on them and galloped away to the palace.  
  
" Bakura, do you think this is a good idea? I mean Yuki said she would come back...Right?" Malik asked suspiciously.  
"Malik." Bakura said turning on him.  
"What?" "Shut up." At that Bakura turned, summoned his kA, and walked right through the palace wall. He turned inpatient and waited for Malik. When he appeared he turned toward the palace." Lets go."  
They walked up to the 2nd wall, and instead this time went over the wall. They ran up right through the door, and didn't stop till they reached the throne room. When they arrived there, they found the room empty. So, Bakura, being the joker he is, sat on the throne, mimicking the Pharaoh.  
" Hey, Malik! Look at me! I'm the Pharaoh. I'm rich, I'm powerful. I'm a loser. I'm going to be taken over by the Great Thief Bakura. Malik you're under examination please kneel."  
Malik went along with this trickery and knelt. " Malik you have defied my rights as being Pharaoh, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
Malik shielded his eyes sarcastically. " Don't harm me Pharaoh! Ahhh!"  
"Malik."  
"Yes, My Pharaoh?"  
"You scare me. Now where was I? Oh, yes. Sense you defied these rights you must be punished. Off with your blond head."  
"No, Pharaoh! You can't do this to me! Ahhh!"  
Bakura just laughed. But then, two familiar presence's ran through the throne room's entrance." Yuki!? Yui?! What are you two doing here?"  
Yuki just laughed. "I was gonna ask you the same thing."  
"So you were capable of finding Yui, eh? So were was she?" Bakura asked.  
"She was here of course."  
Yui look at Malik questionably. Yet, he just shook his head. Yuki and Bakura continued their conversation, completely ignoring them. Malik listened intensively. Yui just waited for the opportune moment to leave, and when it came, she got out of there.  
'Perfect' she thought. She walked down the hallway, trying to remember the way she took a few days before. She had dropped her kA down in the process. She walked freely down the hallway until she was met by a high priest.  
"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" He asked her.  
"Uh.... I'm looking for Yami, have you seen him?" Yui asked him questionably.  
" He's busy at the moment. Who are you?"  
"The name's Yui," She held out her hand." What is yours?"  
He took her hand in a shake," My name is Seth." He released her hand. "Why do you want to see Yami?"  
"Well I met him about 2 or 3 days ago. I'm a friend of his." She answered.  
" I guess I could lead you to him, if you like." Yui smiled,"Thank you.""  
They walked down the never-ending hallways, and talked casually while walking. When they arrived, Yui bid him thanks and a good bye. Then she walked in to the fairly large chamber. 'A library?' She thought as she walked around. ' Maybe his spot to think...'  
"Yami? Are you in here?" Yui called out quietly. Turning the corner, she saw him siting in an armchair. He rose on seeing her.  
"Yui! How nice to see you here. I missed you. How is things?" He asked inviting her to sit in an armchair by his. She accepted his invite and sat," I'm pretty good. How about you, Yami? How are you?" "I've been good, not allot has happened over the 3 days you were gone. So, why are you here?"  
" No special reason." She said while thinking of the others.  
"Okay. Well, I was just about to take a break from this anyway. Would you like to join me in the garden?"  
"Uh...Sure why not, I've got no place to go," She replied. ' Actually I do.'  
Yami led her through the winding hallways, stopping at times to talk to someone. They passed Seth, and came across the throne room. Seeing where they were, Yui hid behind Yami.  
"What's wrong, Yui?" Yami asked concerned.  
She looked pass him to see inside the room. Looking up at him she said, " It's nothing." She walked on with him. "They left." She said under her breath.  
  
As they walked into the garden, Yui started to wonder were they had gone. But when she looked up at the clear, night sky, all her troubles where gone.  
  
"Do you think this is a good idea, Yuki?" Malik said looking out from the bushes, " Because I think we shouldn't be doing this."  
"Malik, this is-" Yuki started but was interrupted by Bakura.  
" Funnier than what you thought of. Going back home with out her and sleeping? I mean come on. Spying on Yui's date is much more fun. Even more fun when her date is with the Pharaoh..." Bakura said as he snickered.  
They peeked out of the bush and watched....  
  
How's that for a 5th chapter? R/R! 


	6. WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

Well, Long boring day at work so I thought hey why not? So here's my 6th chapter... Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Mr. Takahashi does....  
  
Yui jolted awake from her sleep, breathing hard, sweat drops all over her face. "Who were those people?! What was that?" She looked around at her surroundings. "That felt so real though, and I recognized them." She got up and started to pace around her room thinking. 'I know them from some were. Come on think Yui, think!' She let out a huge sigh. "Maybe I'll see some one like them at school, tomorrow. Dang, it's 3:45! I got to get some sleep." She when and lay down again and drifted into sleep again.  
  
Rain was pounding on the windows when Yui awoke. She yawned loudly and got up to get ready. She put on the school uniform that she received at the registration last week, and tied the blue bow tightly. She then checked the mirror. The pink and blue matched her skin oddly. She then pulled on her long, knee high, white socks and put on her tacky shoes. She brushed her hair and put on a shiny coat of light pink lip-gloss. Then she ran and grabbed her black messenger bag, and ran outside to wait for her bus.  
  
The bus came 5 minutes late. When she finally got off it was 8:10, ten minutes late. She ran through the rain to the school, covering her head with her bag. 'Just my luck' She thought as she ran inside. When she got inside she was breathing hard from running. She was also dripping from head to toe. It took her a second to take in her surroundings. The hallways were empty because school was already in session. When she ran into the hall monitor she asked him were the office was. He directed her right to were the office was. When she walked into the office the sectary just laughed.  
  
"By the looks of it you got caught in the rain." She said still giggling.  
  
"Heh Heh Yes..."  
  
"So what are you looking for?" She asked her.  
  
"I'm looking for my home room."  
  
"And you are...?"  
  
"Oh, Yui Okira."  
  
"Yui Okira..." She repeated to herself. She typed up some junk on her computer and then a few pages came out of the printer. "Here you are, you're in class C, your classes are on the right side and the room numbers are on the left. Do you want a map?"  
  
Yui nodded.  
  
The sectary handed her the three papers, and then Yui left. While she was walking, she then looked down at her papers. "Class C home room... 3rd floor... door 6," She said out loud to herself while she walked into the elevator. She looked up for a minute and hit the 3rd floor button. Then she began to study her map she received.  
  
The elevator came to a jerk. When the doors open Yui stepped out and looked around. The coast was clear! She ran down the hall and then out of nowhere came this guy. She crashed into him of course.  
  
He ran and hid behind her like a little kid. "Are they gone yet?" He peeked around her.  
  
Yui looked at him oddly. 'I know this kid from somewhere...' "Uh... What are you talking about?"  
  
He then looked at her face. "Are you new here? Because I have never seen you before." Yui nodded. "Oh... I see. Well anyway, I was running from my fan club." (A/N: Yes he does have a fan club!! -)  
  
"Your Fan club?"  
  
He chuckled lightly, "You can really tell your new around here. Yes, my fan club. I'm Ryou."  
  
"I'm Yui Okira." She shifted her weight from her 1 foot to the other.  
  
"Oh, yes, I don't mean to keep you..."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"What are we here for?"  
  
"Oh... Yeah, sorry my blondeness was showing. So I'll see you around." Yui said and turn and ran to her class.  
  
'Ryou I know her from somewhere'. 'Where do you know her from Bakura?' 'I don't know... I'm not sure..... 


	7. New Kid in the skool

Hey every1! I just had an awesome/horrible day today and my Internet isn't working too. This is gonna be in Yui's point of view okay? Well, here's the 7th chapter!

I walked down the hallways and finally came to the room I was looking for, Homeroom C. When I walked in four heads looked up: one was a tri-colored porcupine head boy with big round purple eyes, another was a rather tall girl with a short cut and bangs, the third one was a pretty tall guy with big blonde hair and he looked kind of tough, the last one was just as all as the last maybe taller and his hair was like a unicorn. They all looked pretty odd to me.

When they finally stopped **STARING** at me I looked around the rest of the room. There were quite a few people in here. But someone caught my eye, an outcast in the back corner. He looked funny in his desk; it was much too small for him. He was very tall, 6 foot at least; he had dark brown hair, and icy blue eyes. He was reading a large book about mechanics. Being my usual self I walked right up to him and said hello. He glanced away from his book and glared. Well, I glared back at that fool! And guess what he did! HE LAUGHED AT ME!

" You got guts to be doing that." He said to me.

"Well same with you."

" You're new here right?"

"Yep"

" Yeah you can tell, you're different from other people. Got a name?"

" I just happen to. It's Yui Okira."

"Yui Okira, eh? That's weird…."

"WHAT'S SO WEIRD ABOUT IT!" At that everyone had turned and looked directly at me.

" Heh Sorry."

" Nothing is weird about it really, I just thought I met someone that was an Okira…"

"Well the only one around here with that last name is me and my father. He works at a big company, Kaiba corp."

" Yeah, I see now, you kind of look like him…"

"Uh… I do? How do you know my dad?"

"He works for me."

"Okay."

"Uh Huh"

"WAIT HE WORKS FOR YOU?!! YOU'RE ONLY A KID!"

"Well I own the place. And I'm not a kid, I'm 16 going on 17 soon…"

" Okay then… WAIT! You're Seto Kaiba? The billionare I read about in a book once?"

" The one and only, yours truly Seto Kaiba."

"Okay now you finally tell me your name!"

"So how'd you get to own Kaiba corp.?

'Um… I'll tell you later… No one else knows except Mokuba…."

"Okay then."

The teacher walked in. "Everyone please take your seats, we're staring in 30 seconds." She told us. So I sat next to Seto, and got out my agenda and wrote down the date and a little note. 'Today is good so far, I'm happy I moved in with Dad.'

After everyone had taken his or her seats, and the teacher was about to speak, a girl, who was very short for her age, ran in. She had brown hair that was to her shoulders, bangs, and chocolate colored eyes. She was drenched in water. Then the teacher spoke.

"Class we have two new students here today. One is Yui Okira," Hearing this I stood, " And the other is Arezal Sounica." Arezal nodded her head, and went to take a seat. Of course she sat by me.

I muttered "Hello" and got out a notebook for drawing. Seto and Arezal glanced my way when I opened it up.

"You like to draw? So do I." Arezal told me bright and cheerful. She then took out her notebook and skimmed though it and came upon her drawing she treasured. She then set in up vertically so Seto and I could both see. It was an Anime drawing.

I smiled and told her, " That's good." Seto didn't seem to think the same though. He smiled weakly and took out his sketchpad, and opened the cover. His drawings surpassed the professionals. All they were of was machines though. One was of a person though, a little boy with jet-black hair. He had a gigantic grin on his face and his fingers had shaped a peace sign. It was adorable.

"Who is that?" I asked him wondering.

"Oh, this is my little brother, Mokuba, my only family." I frowned at that.

A whole bunch of laughter then came from the other side of the room, from the same four people that looked at me when I walked in. So I went over there to see what was up. " Hey what's up." I asked them.

The tri colored kid spoke up, " Nothing really, we're just playing Duel Monsters. And Joey played a really bad move and I took him out in one turn." He exclaimed still giggling.

"Um yeah what's so funny about that?"

"Uh, Joey sucks at duel monsters…." The girl said.

"I do not!" Joey said advancing on her. The unicorn head held him back.

"My name is Yugi, yours is Yui right?" The tri colored kid asked me. I nodded. I looked over at Seto and Arezal, and they didn't seem to mind me over here.

" I'm Joey, as ya mighta noticed." The tall blonde boy said.

"Tristan." Unicorn kid proclaimed.

The girl winked at me and happily said, " My name's Tea!" She beamed a huge smile. I was instantly hating her, the typical **_cheerleader_**. Ugh. I ABSOULOUTALLY hate cheerleaders…. They're very annoying… So I just nodded my head and walked silently back to Arezal and Seto. Then I heard them start to laugh again. _What freaks! _Where they laughing at me? Or did that idiot do something stupid again?

As I approached them Seto looked up from his book. "You shouldn't really be talking to them Yui. They're not the coolest people. Especially the optimistic freak…" He made a face at that thought. Arezal and I laughed.

Then the bell rang at least 5 or 10 minutes late.


End file.
